Jim
by Blinsi
Summary: Le chemin qui mena James Moriarty à Sherlock Holmes à travers les yeux de Sam, la seule personne qui connaisse vraiment "Jim".
1. Première rencontre

**JIM**

**Note de l'auteur: **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse si vous tombez sur des fautes d'orthographes, mais je n'ai pas de beta et ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon fort.  
Ensuite, cette histoire est mon point de vue sur le personnage de Moriarty. D'autres chapitres vont venir, ceci n'est que le début de son histoire. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir et m'aidera à améliorer mon écriture. Merci d'avance! :)

**Disclaimer:** James Moriarty et Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et la série Sherlock appartient à la BBC (au passage, qui d'autre trouve qu'Andrew Scott a rendu ce cher Jim incroyablement sexy?), rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1- Première rencontre**

**J**'avais treize ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Lui en avait douze. Nous étions dans la même classe, mais il avait un an d'avance. Il était vraiment brillant. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Il était nouveau au collège, venait d'emménager dans notre petite ville paumée entre la campagne irlandaise et la mer Celtique et n'y connaissait que ses parents. Bien sur, par souci d'intégration dans la masse, je prenais part aux humiliations que l'on faisait toujours subir aux nouveaux. Mais quelque chose dans sa façon de regarder ses agresseurs avec mépris et dédain m'interessait au plus haut point.  
C'est alors que j'ai changé de camp et que j'ai choisi de l'aider, créant ainsi ce que nous appellerions plus tard entre nous notre "alliance indestructible", lui et moi contre le reste du monde. Au début je lui apportais mon aide sans jamais vraiment lui parler. Je savais juste qu'il s'appelait James Moriarty, Jim comme il m'avait dit de l'appeler, ce à quoi je lui avais rétorqué que si je l'appelais Jim, il devrait m'appeler Sam. Ce n'était pas mon vrai nom, mais tout le monde m'appelait comme ça, allez savoir pourquoi.

**I**l y avait comme un accord tacite entre lui et moi. Je lui passais un mouchoir quand il saignait, j'essayais de récupérer ses affaires quand on les lui volait, mais jamais nous ne nous voyions en dehors des cours.

**E**t puis un jour il m'a attendu à la sortie du bahut, un peu plus loin pour ne pas être repéré. On est rentré côte à côte, en silence. Le jour suivant, il a recommencé, et puis le jour d'après, et celui encore d'après, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une habitude aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. On marchait jusqu'à la mer, et on restait assis là des heures au bord de la falaise, les pieds et le regard dans le vide.

**L**a première fois qu'il a dit quelque chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était un jour de pluie. Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait parce que je me suis toujours demandé si c'était la pluie ou des larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues ce jour-là. Après tout, il n'avait que douze ans. Mais ses mots eux n'étaient certainement pas ceux d'un enfant de douze ans. Ils se sont gravés en moi, comme si j'avais senti tout le poids de ce qu'il disait s'abattre sur moi. Assis au bord de cette falaise, tourné vers moi, sans me regarder mais en fixant le gris du ciel, il a dit: "Un jour, j'aurais le monde entre mes mains. Et ils danseront tous pour moi, comme de stupides petites marionnettes. Ils auront peur... oh oui ils auront peur. Pas de répit pour les gens ordinaires. Que c'est ennuyeux d'avoir peur, n'est-ce pas?".  
Et sans attendre ma réponse, il s'est levé, et il est parti. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, cette silhouette frêle qui serrait les poings sous la pluie. Je l'entend encore aujourd'hui, cette sentence qu'il avait fait tomber sur sa propre vie, avec toutes les intonations de sa voix, toute cette violence contenue; et son regard, des yeux pourtant si doux, je les voie encore illuminé de cette lueur que j'aurais voulu ne pas voir. J'ai ressenti quelque chose alors, mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était de l'admiration ou de la terreur.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Alors? Vous avez aimé? Vous en voulez plus? Vous voulez connaître le développement de la relation Sam/Jim? (oui l'auteur a besoin du soutient de ses pairs pour publier d'avantage ;) ) Alors RDV au prochain chapitre, pour ceux que ça intéresse, et pour les autres, et ben... venez quand même! Et n'oubliez pas: une petite review sera forcément appréciée :)


	2. Première vengeance

**JIM**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici la suite des aventures de Jim et Sam. Désolée si j'ai été un peu longue pour mettre ce chapitre. Carl Powers sera mentionné dans ce chapitre (impatients, n'est-ce pas? :P). Je travaille sur le chapitre 3 en ce moment, j'essaierai de le mettre rapidement, enfin, si ça vous intéresse! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2- Première vengeance**

**E**t ça a continué ainsi, jusqu'à la fin du collège. Puis le lycée est arrivé, nous avons été séparés, dans deux classes différentes, et nous nous sentions pendant les heures de cours comme les deux moitiés d'un tout à la dérive sur un océan de solitude. Tout le reste du temps nous le passions ensemble: les déjeuners, les intercours, les récrés, et même quand la journée scolaire était finie, nous étions encore ensemble. En effet, Jim et moi avions pris l'habitude de dormir l'un chez l'autre, lui plus souvent chez moi que l'inverse d'ailleurs, à tel point que j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille.

**I**l y avait une bonne raison à sa présence quasiment permanente chez moi: sa mère s'était remariée l'année précédente avec un "pantin sans envergure seulement bon à violenter les autres pour se sentir puissant" comme disait Jim. Son père était parti quand il avait 13 ans avec une "croqueuse de diamants qui n'avait même pas la décence d'être intelligente", toujours selon ce cher Jimmy. Il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça, il trouvait que ça le diminuait, lui donnait un air enfantin, et d'ailleurs, s'il m'avait dit de l'appeler Jim, c'était pas pour que je lui choisisse un surnom par moi-même!

**N**ous avions 16 et 15 ans maintenant, et nous étions réellement inséparables, tellement inséparables que les rumeurs les plus folles courées sur nous: pour ceux qui ne nous connaissaient pas, nous étions des jumeaux, ou alors il était mon petit frère pour ceux qui se rendaient compte que Jim avait un an de moins, ou bien encore des cousins. Mais pour ceux qui nous connaissaient depuis longtemps, il était avéré que nous nous aimions. Cette idée nous faisait doucement rigoler, et nous réalisions ainsi que notre relation dépassée largement le niveau intellectuel de ces gorilles. Nous n'étions pas amoureux, nous ne nous sentions pas comme dans une fratrie, c'était bien plus que ça: lui et moi, c'était à la vie à la mort, j'aurais tué pour lui, il aurait tué pour moi.

**T**out du moins c'est ce que nous nous murmurions le soir dans le noir, moi pour me rassurer sur notre duo, lui pour se rassurer sur lui-même. Il était mon héros, mon modèle et mon Dieu à la fois, quand j'étais son bras droit, sa seule source d'inspiration, la seule personne qu'il considérait comme potentiellement à son niveau. Et puis un jour il a vraiment tué pour moi. Au fond, cela n'a pas été surprise, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, et même si à son sujet, je ne savais toujours pas si je l'admirais ou si je le craignais, j'aurais senti une grande déception s'il ne l'avait pas fait, comme s'il me prouvait par là que je n'avais pas mis ma confiance et mon amitié dans une enveloppe charnelle vide et un regard sans rien derrière.

**C**'est donc pour moi qu'il a commis son premier meurtre, et la victime en a été Carl Powers. En 3ème, Carl nous frappait de manière assez régulière, Jim et moi, et nous avions développé des trésors d'ingéniosités (enfin surtout Jim) pour cacher les bleus à mes parents. Les parents de Jim s'en foutaient eux. Avec le recul, je pense que c'était sa manière bien à lui de nous dire qu'il aurait voulu qu'on l'intègre. Malheureusement pour Carl, c'était "Sam et Jim puis le reste du monde" comme disait ma mère. Un jour, c'était un jeudi -je m'en rappelle parce qu'on sortait toujours plus tôt le jeudi et que nous restions allongé au bord de notre falaise avant de rentrer à la maison et j'aimais particulièrement ces après-midis où nous avions le temps de ne rien faire- nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, à nous inventer des voyages que nous n'avions jamais fait et des rencontres que nous n'avions jamais vécu, lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de Jim dans mon oreille: "Il paiera, tu sais? Carl. Un jour, il paiera, Sam. Et pour chaque bleu qu'il t'a fait, je lui prendrais un an de sa vie. Tu verras."

**F**aut croire qu'il avait du m'en faire beaucoup, des bleus, pour mourir à tout juste 17 ans. Jim ne m'a jamais dit comment il avait fait. Je savais que c'était lui, même s'il ne me l'a jamais explicitement avoué, et que la police ne l'a jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné. J'ai essayé de lui poser la question quelques années plus tard, mais il m'a regardé de ce regard si profond qui m'intimait le silence sans que le moindre son n'est besoin de quitter sa bouche. Nous n'avons jamais plus reparlé de Carl. La culpabilité, je sais bien que ni lui ni moi ne l'avons jamais ressenti.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur**: Alors, vous avez aimé? Des remarques, des reproches, des louanges à me faire? Dans ce cas, dirigez vous sans plus tarder vers le bouton "Review", sinon merci quand même de m'avoir lu :)


	3. Première séparation

**JIM**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà, le chapitre 3 tant attendu (ou pas...)! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon, il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, sinon on se retrouve vite en panne d'inspiration. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre sur ce chapitre, à part qu'il est possible qu'un détective hautain aux yeux bleus face son apparition... Je tenais également à remercier la personne qui suit mon histoire, et celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragé à poursuivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre3- Première séparation**

**E**t puis un jour, le lycée s'est fini, et nous avons été définitivement séparés. Moi, j'ai poursuivi mes études à Cardiff, lui est parti vagabonder sur les routes d'Europe. Il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher ou pour le persuader de poursuivre ses études, et je n'allais sûrement le faire moi-même: je le connaissais trop bien pour vouloir le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Cela fut notre première séparation en huit ans, et ce fut un des moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas le joindre quand je le voulais, vu que je ne savais jamais où il allait. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me contacter. Et pourtant, comme j'aurais voulu entendre sa voix, son timbre bas et doux, avec ses intonations résonants d'intelligences et d'une légère pointe de folie parfois.

** C**e qui me manquait le plus, c'était nos longues discussions le soir, et me réveiller à côté de lui tous les matins, son pied dans ma figure, ou mon coude dans ses côtes, ou tout autre position fort inconfortable quand on dort à deux dans un lit une place, et sa sempiternelle grimace quand l'horrible bruit du réveil le coupait dans ses rêves de gloire et de vengeance. Maintenant, ma chambre de bonne sous les toits me paraissait immense comparée à mon ancienne maison, à cause du vide de son absence. Parfois, je croyais entendre ses pas dans l'escalier, son rire dans la rue, ou même sa respiration la nuit. C'est comme si une partie de lui vivait en moi maintenant que nous étions séparés. Et quelque part, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement, puisque nous étions depuis huit ans comme les deux moitiés d'un tout. Chacun de ses appels étaient comme une bouffée d'air après une longue séance d'apnée. Et pourtant, il ne me racontait quasiment jamais rien. Il m'écoutait attentivement, je l'entendais grogner légèrement quand je lui racontais mes difficultés avec tel ou tel personne, il riait de mes mésaventures que tout étudiant connaît un jour, mais de ses journées, je n'entendais jamais parler. C'est tout juste s'il me disait où il était. Par contre, nous raccrochions toujours en nous faisant le décompte des mois, puis des semaines qui nous restaient à être séparés. Il avait prévu de partir un an, puis de venir avec moi à Cardiff et d'y trouver un travail. Un an s'est passé. Il n'est pas revenu.

**A** partir de là il n'a plus donné de nouvelles. L'inquiétude me rongeait la première année, mêlée à de la tristesse, puis la seconde année elles se sont estompées pour faire place à une colère dévastatrice. Il avait abandonné notre navire, cela m'apparaissait clairement maintenant. Au cours de cette année-là, j'ai quitté Cardiff pour m'installer à Londres. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de Jim. J'avais trouvé une place dans une fac là-bas (j'étudiais la microbiologie), et c'est alors que je l'ai rencontré. Mon premier amour.

**C**a s'est passé dans une soirée étudiante où j'essayais de ne surtout pas me faire remarquer. Il s'est approché de moi, un grand jeune homme brun à la peau pale, puis s'est adossé nonchalamment à côté de moi contre le mur et m'a dit "Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous remarque, pourquoi être venu?". Je l'ai alors regardé, la surprise qu'il soit tombé si juste et l'horreur de retrouver dans sa voix des intonations de Jim se mêlant dans mes yeux, si bien qu'il a ajouté "Je vous rappelle quelqu'un n'est-ce pas? Quelqu'un de cher, quelqu'un que vous avez perdu, mais dont vous espérez toujours le retour, même si vous prétendez que non". Et après une courte pause il a ajouté en me tendant la main "Mon nom est Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes".

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Alors? Qui trouve que Jim est un salop d'avoir abandonné Sam? Qui le défend bec et ongles et lui trouve des excuses? Qui veut savoir comment la relation Sherlock/Sam va évoluer? Qui veut voir le retour de Jim, ou pas d'ailleurs? Qui trouve que l'auteur pose trop de questions et à envi de la passer par la fenêtre (internet)? [et qui veut se cotiser pour lui acheter "Faire des blagues drôles- Pour les nuls"?] Laisser moi une review pour me faire savoir tout ça! :)


	4. Premier amour

**Note de l'auteur: **je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue absence, mais quand l'inspiration s'en va en vacances... Bref, me revoilà avec un quatrième chapitre, plus long que les précédents car présentant des détails ne pouvant pas être évincés à mon sens. De plus, c'est la première fois que j'introduis de vrais dialogues et je trouve que c'est loin d'être un point fort chez moi, donc si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4- Premier amour**

**A**u début je n'y croyais absolument pas. La trahison de Jim toujours dans un coin de ma tête, je m'attendais toujours à ce que Sherlock sorte de ma vie sans poser de préavis. Mais au bout d'un an j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence: cette histoire allait tenir la distance. Sherlock était un garçon étrange. Quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens, j'avais le sentiment qu'il plongeait dans mon âme et qu'il en arrachait une partie à chaque fois, déchirant mes barrières, envahissant mon passé, colonisant mes pensées. Il avait été très assidu pendant un an: il m'apportait des fleurs régulièrement, nous mangions ensemble tous les jours, il me présentait des marques d'intérêt constante, et il semblait vraiment se préoccuper de mon bien être.

**B**ref, nous étions le couple parfait aux yeux des quelques amis que je m'étais fait à Londres. Sherlock lui n'avait pas d'amis. Ça aurait du être le premier élément me mettant la puce à l'oreille, mais à l'époque je m'étais juste dit qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré des personnes dignes de son intelligence. Et puis au bout d'un an, il m'a posé la question inévitable: il m'a demandé de m'installer avec lui.

**E**t là toutes mes réserves se sont effacées et je me suis raccrochée à cette relation comme à une bouée. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui, cela m'apparaissait clairement. Il s'était fait une place dans mon esprit, s'y était confortablement installé, avait changé la déco et m'avait mise à la porte. Il avait un contrôle total sur moi dorénavant, et je ne me référais plus qu'à lui quand je devais prendre une décision. C'était lui par exemple qui m'avait engagé à prendre ce poste de chercheur en biologie dans un hôpital en banlieue de Londres lorsque j'avais fini mes études et que j'envisageais de tout abandonner pour faire ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé: écrire. C'était lui également qui m'avait poussée à garder mon appartement "Au cas où un jour tu as besoin d'un peu d'espace seule. Tu es une solitaire mon cœur".

**Ç**a aussi ça aurait du éveiller mon soupçon. Il n'y avait rien de plus faux: j'étais incapable de vivre seule, comme l'avais démontré ma relation avec Jim, "lui et moi puis le reste du monde". Et puis en un an de relation, nous n'avions jamais couché ensemble. J'avais bien essayé quelques fois au début mais je m'étais vite rendu à l'évidence: Sherlock était totalement asexué. Il m'avait d'ailleurs dit que ce n'était pas "l'emballage" qui l'intéressait chez les gens, mais bien leur esprit, et leur manière de s'en servir. Bien sûr j'avais été extrêmement flattée. Sherlock me trouvait suffisamment intéressante pour être amoureux de moi.

**L**à encore ce fut une erreur de ma part: comme je l'ai appris plus tard, Sherlock ne peut pas aimer. Je le trompais donc de manière assez régulière, avec son consentement d'ailleurs, et c'est pourquoi l'idée de garder mon appartement m'avait également plutôt arrangée. J'avais pour principe de ne jamais coucher avec la même personne deux fois. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était de "faire l'amour". Mais cela me convenait, je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

**E**t puis au bout de trois mois de vie commune, notre couple a commencé à s'étioler doucement. Je ne pouvais rien faire dans ce qui était officiellement aussi mon appartement, la musique avait été bannie de ma vie, mes amis aussi, et, lorsque Sherlock avait une de ses séances, qui consistait à lui s'allongeant sur le canapé les mains jointes en robe de chambre en réfléchissant et en marmonnant, alors il valait mieux que je parte car ma respiration aurait pu l'importuner. Il ne m'apportait plus de fleurs, ne plongeait plus dans mon âme comme avant, ne s'intéressait plus à mes journées, ne s'intéressait plus à moi tout court.

**L**es seuls moments où je semblais tout d'un coup reprendre ma place dans sa vie, c'était quand il débarquait sans prévenir à mon laboratoire. "Mon coeur, j'ai vraiment besoin de faire une analyse, ça ne me prendra que cinq minutes" "Mon ange, si tu pouvais me prêter ton merveilleux microscope deux minutes, je serais le plus heureux" "Chérie, tu te rappelles quand tu m'a parlé de ton nouveau super centrifugeur pour les échantillons? J'aimerais bien y jeter un œil!" Le tout toujours assorti d'un grand sourire angélique.

**E**t moi j'y croyais. Je pensais que c'était normal que nous soyons plus distants qu'avant, que c'était ce qui arrivait à tous les couples, et que c'était simplement la routine qui s'installait insidieusement entre nous. Nous finirions par prendre nos marques et tout irait bien. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout ce qui c'est passé. Aucune amélioration ne semblait survenir, les choses semblaient même s'empirer, comme un membre gangrené.

**E**t un jour j'ai craqué. C'était au milieu de la nuit, et j'ai été sorti du sommeil par une main qui me secouait violemment. Sherlock était penché au-dessus de moi, tout habillé, son sourire accroché à son visage.

**"-S**ofia vient de m'appeler, il y a un cadavre suspect qui vient d'arriver à la morgue. Du jamais vu apparemment. J'aurais besoin de toi pour des analyses mon ange!

**-S**o...Sofia? Sofia Kendrick de la morgue?... Tu la connais?

**-E**videmment, comment crois-tu que j'ai accès aux cadavres sinon? Allez, ces analyses ne vont pas se faire toutes seules chérie!

**-M**ais va les faire tout seuls tes foutues analyses! J'ai sommeil Sherlock, je me lève tôt demain matin, j'ai besoin de dormir. Et puis tu ferais bien de revenir te coucher toi aussi, ce cadavre ne va pas s'envoler!

**-M**on sucre d'orge, tu sais très bien que je ne prendrais pas de repos tant que je n'aurais pas résolu ce qui m'a tout l'air d'un crime...

**-M**ais arrête avec ça Sherlock! Tu te prends pour quoi? Un grand détective privé?

**-P**lutôt un détective consultant...

**-P**our que la police te consulte, faudrait déjà que t'en résolves UN de crime, parce que, corrige moi si je me trompes, mais tu n'as rien résolu en un an et demi qu'on se connait!

**-Ç**a ne veut rien dire...

**-A**rrête avec ton ego surdimensionné, tu ne vaux pas plus que nous tous. Tu es une personne, tu fais des erreurs, comme tout le monde!"

**E**t là son sourire est tombé, et un soudain mépris a envahi ses yeux. "Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Maintenant passe moi ton badge qu'on en finisse. Tu pourras retourner à ton activité d'être humain stupide qui est _dormir_ plus tard." La vérité m'ait alors apparu clairement, cette vérité que je ne voulais pas voir et que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi.

**"J**e ne suis qu'un badge et un labo pour toi c'est ça?

**-A** quoi pourrais-tu me servir d'autre? Avoue que ta conversation n'est pas des plus brillantes " avait-il ajouté avec un petit rire ironique. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

**"-A**lors c'est pour ça que tu t'es rapproché de moi, que tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimé, parce que je te suis utile? Mais quel genre de psychopathe ferait ça?!

**-J**'ai juste profité de ta faiblesse et ta solitude très apparente pour t'approcher de cette manière. Tu sais, tu es très facilement lisible. Il ne m'a pas été très compliqué de voir que tu avas été trahie par quelqu'un de cher: tes ongles rongés, ta silhouette légèrement prostrée appuyée dans ce coin de mur, tes grands yeux humides de chiots abandonnés qui regardait partout si quelqu'un ne voulait pas s'intéresser à toi. C'était... répugnant. Mais si facile. Quelque part, je t'ai épargnée: si je t'avais abordé de front en te demandant de l'aide, sans rien offrir en contre partie, tu m'aurais rejeté.

**-M**ais t'es un grand malade!

**-F**aux, je suis juste plus intelligent que le reste de l'espèce humaine". Cela marqua la fin de cette dispute, même si le mot dispute paraissait un peu exagéré étant donné qu'il n'y avait que moi qui m'énervait et que lui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement et restait stoïque. Sa voie me giflait à chaque mot, ses yeux me glaçaient. Je ne connaissais pas Sherlock.

**J**e me levais alors d'un coup et me précipitait vers mon manteau et mes chaussures, partant dans la rue en pyjama. Avant de refermer la porte de notre appartement, j'eu juste le temps de l'entendre dire "Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je demanderais de l'aide à Sofia!". Des larmes coulées le long de mes joues mais je ne sanglotais pas, je ne faisais que courir dans la rue et regardais droit devant moi. Je me retrouvais devant mon ancien immeuble et montais les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée devant mon appartement, je vis une ombre bouger devant ma porte, se levait et s'approchait de moi. Je connaissais cette silhouette. Et soudain un rayon de lune passa à travers la fenêtre du couloir et vint frapper son visage. C'est alors que je le reconnu. "Jim!" J'eu juste le temps de murmurer son nom et je tombais dans un vide abyssale.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews!


	5. Premières retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà le cinquième chapitre, plus court que le précédent, pour plus de suspense ;) en espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 5- Premières retrouvailles**

**J**e me réveillais dans mon appartement, allongée sur le canapé, une douce odeur de rose flottant dans l'air. J'entendis sa voix, comme lointaine. "Je t'ai fait du thé, ton préféré." Des dizaines de souvenirs tous semblables remontèrent dans mon esprit. Il m'en faisait souvent quand nous étions plus jeunes. Sauf qu'avant sa voix était plus chantante. Maintenant un voile semblait la recouvrir. C'est pour ça qu'elle me semblait lointaine: je ne la reconnaissais pas complètement.

**L**ui non plus je ne le reconnaissais pas complètement: il était le même, et pourtant il était si différent. Plus froid, plus distant, plus impressionnant aussi. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence. Instinctivement, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, mes bras enroulés autour de mes genoux. Lui me scrutait de l'autre côté de la table basse. "Tu as changé" il me dit alors, sans aucune intonation ou expression, presque comme si il se confirmait à lui-même ce qu'il avait prédit. J'avais tellement de question à lui poser, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

**A**lors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me paraissait encore avoir un sens à ce moment là. Je me suis levée en silence et je suis partie dans ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas pu faire un pas de plus et j'ai glissé lentement le long de celle-ci, mes mains fermement collées à la fraîcheur du bois. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, les dernières années repassées en boucles dans ma tête, son dernier appel, sa trahison, Sherlock, son dernier appel, sa trahison, Sherlock, son dernier appel, sa trahison, Sherlock... et maintenant il était là, dans mon salon, buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé, avec pour seule excuse un "tu as changé".

**U**ne colère sourde endormie au fond de moi commençait à se réveiller et je faisais à présent les cent pas dans ma chambre. Pour qui se prenait-il? Il n'avait pas le droit de croire qu'il pouvait revenir comme ça. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? "POURQUOI?" Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais violemment ouvert la porte et que je lui avais crié la question au visage. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les miens, comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien qui je prétendais être, et après quelques secondes de silence, il m'apporta enfin une réponse, sans hausser la voix, une réponse qui me glaça jusqu'au plus profond de moi et qui pourtant me paru logique "Pour tuer Jim et faire naître Moriarty".

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Je profite de ce petit message de fin de chapitre pour remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et qui suivent mon histoire, car sans eux, je n'aurais peut-être pas la volonté et l'envie de continuer. Alors voilà, MERCI! :)


	6. Premières incompréhensions

**Note de l'auteur:** Sixième chapitre, plus compliqué que les autres car pas du tout planifié! Pour la petite histoire, entre le chapitre précédent et le chapitre suivant que j'avais déjà prémédité, je me suis rendu compte que ça collait pas, que quelque chose manquait. Et voilà ce qui est sorti de cette intense réflexion (ou pas), un chapitre un peu long, qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Premières incompréhensions**

**J**e n'ai rien dit. Les mots se bousculaient au bord de ma bouche mais aucuns sons n'en sortaient. Pourquoi ça me paraissait normal ? Pourquoi son explication me paraissait-elle normale ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de crier, de lui cracher sa vérité au visage ? Etait-il fou, ou était-ce moi ? Ou bien nous deux à la fois ?

**I**l a fait un pas vers moi, puis deux, jusqu'à me rejoindre et me serrer contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de moi comme deux boas. J'étais figée, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il me murmurait des choses à l'oreille, toutes ces choses dont j'avais rêvé il y a trois ans, tous ces mots qu'il n'avait pas su me dire à l'époque, toutes ces explications qu'il n'avait même pas pu formuler. Mais c'est comme si sa voix était à des kilomètres de moi, comme si elle résonnait dans ma tête au loin, comme si elle n'était qu'un fantasme de mon esprit. J'avais l'impression que si je clignais trop fort des yeux, il allait disparaître.

**« T**u n'es pas là, tu n'es pas réel ». Cette phrase se mis alors à battre dans ma tête, puis à sortir en murmure de mes lèvres, puis en torrent se mêlant aux larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur mes joues, recouvrant ses paroles, les envahissant, jusqu'à devenir une psalmodie obstinée entrecoupé de tremblements et de sanglots, rejoins peu à peu par une autre phrase « Aide-moi ».

**J**im me connaissait mieux que personne. Il savait que j'étais entrain de me perdre en moi-même. Il voulut s'éloigner de moi, me libérer de son étreinte, mais mes mains étaient à présent deux serres broyant ses avants-bras. Bien que bloquée dans une spirale infernale, je sentais tout de même que lui aussi paniqué. Et soudain je me sentis violemment poussée contre un mur et secouait, puis la voix de Jim, celle d'avant, celle que je connaissais, celle que j'avais recherché si longtemps, cette voix criant, d'abord au loin, puis au plus profond de mon être « Regarde moi ! Regarde moi ! REGARDE MOI ! ».

**J**'ai arrêté de psalmodier mais des larmes lavaient encore mes joues. J'ai repris peu à peu mes esprits et mes yeux ont finalement retrouvé les siens. Il était là, devant moi, le Jim de mon enfance. Il m'a prise par la main et m'a amenée jusqu'à ma chambre, m'a aidée à me coucher et m'a embrassée sur le front avant de me laisser dormir. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue, je lui ai dit quelque chose. Je lui ai demandé quelque chose, pour la première fois.

**« J**im ?

**-O**ui ?

**-****N**e pars plus jamais »

**D**ans l'embrasure de la porte, je l'ai vu esquisser un sourire et puis fermer la porte. Nous n'avions pas changé en fait. Nous n'étions encore que deux enfants. Sauf que nous avions changé de jeux. Nous ne jouions plus à « Jim et Sam puis le reste du monde » mais à nous faire mal.

**I**l s'est installé chez moi. Nous n'avons plus parler des dernières années, du soir de nos retrouvailles, ni même de notre enfance. Nous ne parlions presque pas en fait. En fait, nous préférions apprivoiser l'autre à nouveau en silence. J'avais un quitté un petit garçon bloqué dans le corps maigrichon d'un adolescent. Je me retrouvais à présent avec un homme ayant les mêmes mimiques et les mêmes intonations que ce petit garçon, le même rire, et la même façon de s'asseoir sur les tables.

**M**ais une certaine pudeur nous avait envahie. Des choses qui nous paraissaient anodines nous auraient semblé à présent gênantes. Souvent le soir, dans mon minuscule salon, je le regardais, et je me demandais s'il ressentais la même chose que moi. Reconnaissait-il la fille avec qui il avait partagé une chambre d'enfant pendant temps d'année ? Ou n'arrivait-il plus qu'à voir la femme que j'étais devenu ? Alors que je me pausais ces questions, il relevait parfois la tête pour me regarder sous ses longs cils. Je ne supportais plus son regard sur moi. Ses yeux me brûlaient la peau, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Ses doigts qui effleuraient mon poignet parfois faisaient bondir mon cœur, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Son rire me rendait heureuse, alors que je ne le voulais pas.

**« P**ourquoi tu pleurais ? » Ce soir là Jim m'avait sorti de ma rêverie par cette question abrupte.

**« Q**uand ?

**\- L**e soir où je suis revenu. »

**C**'est la première fois en trois mois qu'on en reparlait. Entre temps, j'avais revu Sherlock deux fois, pour lui rendre ses clés et récupérer mes affaires, mais Jim n'était pas au courant, puisque j'avais fait ça en journée. Il n'était jamais chez moi en journée. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. M'en parlerait-il un jour ?

**« A**lors ? » Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais reparti dans mes rêveries, et Jim attendais toujours ma réponse. J'y vis alors l'occasion d'obtenir moi aussi des réponses à mes questions.

**« S**i je te réponds, est-ce que j'ai droit moi aussi à une question ? » Jim se contenta de hocher la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration

**« J**e venais de rompre avec mon petit ami. »

**J**im, qui me faisait maintenant face sur le canapé, leva à peine un sourcil. Je fus intérieurement vexée de sa réaction. A mon tour.

**« P**ourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?

**-J**'étais en prison en Ukraine. »

**J**e ne m'attendais absolument pas à sa réponse, mais je décidait de rentrer dans son jeu et de moi aussi marquer le moins de réaction possible. Je levais un sourcil. Parfait mimétisme.

**« D**epuis combien temps tu étais avec lui ?

**\- P**resque deux ans . Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ?

**\- T**rafique d'armes. Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

**\- S**oirée étudiante. Pourquoi tu t'es fait prendre ?

**\- J**e me suis sali les mains. Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

**\- C**'est un monstre d'égoïsme qui m'a utilisé. Un psychopathe. Pourquoi être revenu maintenant ?

**\- J**e ne risque plus rien. J'ai changé de méthode. J'ai arrêté de me salir les mains. Je suis devenu Moriarty. Tu l'aimais ? »

**U**ne certaine tension avait teinté sa voix alors qu'il me posait cette dernière question. Et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il était trop tôt. En demandant ça, il me forçait à plonger au plus profond de moi, derrière la haine et la rancœur.

**A**près quelques instants de pause, j'ai seulement murmuré « oui ». Un seul mot, cinglant l'air. Je ne regardais plus Jim, mais je sentis sa présence se lever et sortir de l'appartement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout avait changé ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais plus lire en lui comme avant ? Pourquoi ne nous aimions nous plus comme avant ? Pourquoi n'étions nous plus des enfants?

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** je sais, les fans de Sherlock doivent me haïr, mais j'ai besoin de faire ressortir son côté parfaitement insupportable pour le bien de cette histoire... Pardon? *creepy Sherlock smile*


	7. Première peur

**Notes de l'auteur:** Me revoilà! Après une absence considérée comme plus ou moins longue selon les points de vues, voici la suite de Jim! l'inspiration semble être revenu du côté de l'écriture après un mois et demi passé en compagnie d'une muse différente, qui me murmurait à l'oreille des sujets plus picturaux que scripturaux disons.

Attention attention, on entre dans le vif du sujet, et dans la raison de la ratification M. Alors non ce chapitre ne contient pas un lemon mignon d'amoureux où tout est beau et rose tout en étant digne de fifty shades of grey mais plutôt un début chaotique plus choquant que réellement graphique dans la description (ou comment essayer d'avertir les âmes (trop) sensibles sans spoiler). Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en tout cas ce qui n'ont pas encore fuit devant le pavé de note d'auteur.

* * *

**Chapitre 7- Première peur**

**I**l est revenu plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Il titubait et ses gestes paraissaient quelque peu incohérent, particulièrement quand il lui fallut deux minutes pour se servir un verre de whisky.

**« T**u devrais arrêter de boire ». Vraisemblablement quelque chose n'allait pas et moi tout ce que je trouvais à lui dire c'était ça, un conseil stupide, que j'avais d'ailleurs perdu le droit de prodiguer avec le temps. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre

**« T**ais-toi. »

**S**eulement il y avait beaucoup plus de rage dans ce tais toi que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Alors que j'allais lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il s'énerve contre moi, il leva les yeux et parla avant moi, la voix toujours pleine de cette rage grondante qui semblait avoir pris possession de ses pensées et la lueur dans ses yeux teintée de folie.

** « S**urtout ne dis plus un mot. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sortant de ta bouche. Je veux même plus la voir cette bouche. Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'en ai rêvé, de cette bouche précisément! Oh si tu savais. Au début j'ai essayé de la repousser dans mon esprit, le plus loin possible, enfouie sous nos souvenirs d'enfance, mais elle réapparaissait à la surface encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de lutter, que je la laisse me hanter. La nuit seulement, puis le jour aussi, jusqu'à qu'elle devienne ma seule et unique pensée. J'en pleurais tellement je la voulais cette bouche. Rien qu'à moi, goûtant au mienne, ou murmurant des pensées secrètes et tendres à mon oreille attentive.

**E**t puis quand je suis revenu et que mon rêve n'est pas devenu réalité, j'ai continué à espérer. Mon rêve a légèrement changé. Ta bouche est devenue le symbole de notre réconciliation. Dans mon esprit fiévreux je me suis convaincu que si j'arrivais à conquérir ta bouche, alors tu serais mienne à nouveau, tu serais à nouveau cette partie de moi que j'avais perdu. Et alors que je m'attendais à entendre de cette bouche tant chérie les paroles de la réconciliation, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Que cette bouche a appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre ! Que tu as profané cette bouche qui étais mienne en l'offrant à un autre ! »

**I**l avait haussé le ton et se rapprochait dangereusement de moi alors qu'il continuait son monologue imprégné d'alcool, et je commençais à avoir un peu peur de lui.

**« E**t puis très vite ce n'est plus ta bouche qui me pose problème, mais toute ta personne entière. Parce que si tu as profané ta bouche, tu as aussi profané ses paroles en les disant à un autre,tes yeux en les posant sur un autre, tes oreilles en écoutant les mots d'un autre, ton corps en le lui donnant, ce corps que je voulais conquérir aussi comme une terre encore jamais vu par un autre. J'aurais voulu être le premier à découvrir le grain de ta peau, ses plis et ses vallées, et faire frissonner ton corps pour la première fois. Mais maintenant si je m'approche de toi et que je te touche, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir échouer sur une plage où d'autres déjà auront posé leurs corps malades. »

**E**t alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles, il pris entre ses doigts un bout de ma robe de chambre et la fit glisser de mon épaule, la dévoilant, ainsi que le haut de mon sein gauche. Je n'osais plus bouger et j'étais terrifiée.

**« J**'ai rêvé de ton corps et pourtant aujourd'hui il me dégoûte. »Tout en disant cela il s'était penché vers mon épaule et maintenant il faisait glisser sa bouche contre ma peau, tout en murmurant. « Tu m'as trahi. Tu t'es trahie »

**E**t sur ces mots il était sur moi. Il m'avait plaqué au sol avec une force que je ne suspectais pas. Et maintenant ses mains étaient partout sur moi, et sa bouche déposait des baisers moites au relent de whisky sur mon visage, et je suffoquais sous son poids. J'avais tellement peur que j'osais à peine me débattre, et qu'aucun son ne sortaient de ma bouche. Et je me suis mise à pleurer des larmes silencieuses alors que les mains de Jim descendait de plus en plus bas sur mon corps.

**E**t puis j'ai fini par réussir à articuler quelque chose, noyée dans un sanglot.

**« J**im ».

**C**'était un mot tout bête, son prénom, que j'avais dit temps de fois. Seulement cette fois je ne l'avais pas dit comme les fois d'avant. Cette fois il y a avait de l'effroi dans ma voix. Et pourtant c'est ce mot, son prénom, qui nous a sauvé, aussi bien lui que moi. Il a soudainement suspendu ses gestes et après quelques secondes hors du temps s'est retiré et m'a laissé respirer et me relever.

**I**l était recroquevillé contre la fenêtre, comme figé. Mais je n'avais pas la force de l'aider. Pas ce soir, demain peut-être. Mais là les événements étaient trop récents pour que j'ai la force de lui tendre la main sans en ressentir du dégoût. Je suis partie dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte à clé. Geste stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** J'ai vraiment la pression sur ce chapitre, parce que j'ai jamais rien écrit de la sorte, et que j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment mauvais. En plus, Jim parle beaucoup dans ce chapitre, et j'espère ne pas avoir trahi le fondement du personnage. Alors afin de rassurer mes angoisses d'artiste torturée, auriez vous l'amabilité, cher lecteurs adorés, de me laissez une petite review? *cute John smile*


	8. Première promesse

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon, je dois avouer que ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire, tout simplement parce que le sujet traité est assez sensible: le pardon après ce qui ressemble énormément à une tentative de viol. Je ne voulais absolument pas que des personnes ayant été dans cette situation se sentent insultés ou méprisés parce que j'ai fait le choix de faire pardonner à Sam les gestes de Jim. Il faut garder en tête qu'il s'agit d'une fiction et que ces gestes ne sont en aucuns cas pardonnables dans la vrai vie et peuvent faire énormément de dégâts. Voilà, j'ai fini avec cette petite explication et je vous laisse avec le chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira (je croise les doigts).

* * *

**Chapitre 8- Première promesse**

**A**u matin il était toujours à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt, les ronds de buées que faisant sa respiration contre la vitre attestant seuls du fait qu'il était encore en vie. Il était si pâle. Il avait l'air presque malade, comme rongé de l'intérieur.

** C**omment je n'avais pas vu le voir plus tôt. Je devais être trop occupée à lui en vouloir et à ne pas oser me l'avouer. Même dans son sommeil il n'avait pas l'air paisible. Il semblait perdu, et son visage s'agitait parfois, se tordait. Si nous avions été encore enfants, partageant notre chambre, ça aussi je l'aurais vu. Mais apparemment l'éloignement m'avais rendue aveugle.

** J**e m'assis à côté de lui, dans l'espace qu'il avait laissé au bord de la fenêtre. Je m'étais attendue toute la nuit à être dégoutté par sa présence, à ne plus ressentir que de la haine à son égard et pourtant, il me paraissait si vulnérable à ce moment là que j'avais du mal à reconnaître celui qui avait tenté de m'agresser quelques heures plus tôt. Instinctivement ma main se tendit vers lui et se glissa affectueusement dans ses cheveux. Un geste presque maternelle.

** E**t il ouvrit les yeux. Brusquement. Des yeux vides fixés sur moi. Ma main était restée à quelques millimètres de son visage. En le constatant il se leva d'un coup et détourna les yeux, comme brûlé par ma trop grande proximité. Mais j'avais quand même eu le temps de voir que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de culpabilité.

**I**l faisait à présent les cent pas dans mon salon, oscillant entre la cuisine, la salle de bain et la porte d'entrée, toujours sans me regarder. Puis il sembla se décider pour la porte mais je fus plus rapide que lui. Je me glissais entre lui et son échappatoire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'enfuir encore une fois. J'avais toujours peur qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau. Et ce sentiment surpassait tous les autres, toute la peur qu'il avait fait naître dans mon cœur la veille s'envolait lorsque j'imaginais de nouveau ma vie sans lui. Cette fois il ne partit pas à l'autre bout de la pièce mais ma présence près de lui semblait toujours le brûler et il n'osait toujours pas me regarder. Il finit par reculer de quelques pas.

**M**anifestement il n'arrivait même pas à s'excuser, comme s'il pensait que jamais rien n'effacerait ses gestes de la veille. Seulement il se trompait. Parce que c' était « Jim et Sam et puis le reste du monde ». Parce que je l'aimais d'un amour inconditionnel et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire qui me tiendrait loin de lui. Rien ni personne. J'avais envie de pleurer parce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire tout ça et que nous souffrions tous les deux en silence.

**I**l s'était de nouveau réfugié près de la fenêtre, observant les passants qui continuaient leur vie impunément dehors. J'inspirais alors une grande bouffée d'air et pris la parole.

**« T**u m'as promis de ne plus partir et pourtant tu ne fais que fuir depuis ton arrivée ». Il me regarda pour la première fois depuis une demi-heure avec un air étonné, presque choqué, imprimé sur son visage. A vrai dire j'étais moi-même surprise que la première chose qui me soit venu soit ça. Il opposa à ma question un silence obstiné qui me transperçait à chaque inspiration.

**« T**u vas repartir c'est ça ? » Toujours rien.

**« J**im, arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas. » Cette fois il me répondit, d'une voix faible et asséchée par plusieurs heures sans fonctionnement.

**« C**omprendre quoi ? » Les mots se mirent à s'enfuir de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter.

** « Q**ue je ne suis rien sans toi. Que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Mais que pour une raison qui m'échappe c'est comme si tu t'évertuais à toujours tout gâcher entre nous. Tu veux me posséder mais de la mauvaise façon, comme si j'étais un chiot ou un pantin qu'on traîne avec soit comme une décoration. Alors que je déteste ce genre de relation, et tu le sais. Mais c'est comme si tu le faisais exprès. Et pourtant j'espère toujours que peut-être viendra un jour où tu m'aimeras correctement, que peut-être un jour on arrêtera de se faire mal et que j'arriverais à te faire confiance, à ne plus avoir peur que tu t'en ailles à chaque seconde qui vient. En attendant, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas. Pas comme ça. »

**« D**'accord. » Ce n'était presque rien, mais pour moi c'était déjà beaucoup. Il ne m'avait pas regardée et n'avait pas fait le moindre geste vers moi mais c'était comme une promesse qu'il m'avait faite à travers cette simple parole.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur: ** Bon... Je vais me répéter, mais on est tous d'accord que dans la vraie vie elle lui aurait pas pardonné non? Mais là si on veut avancer dans l'histoire j'avais besoin qu'elle fasse ce choix (même si techniquement, elle ne lui a pas vraiment pardonné, c'est juste que l'idée de le perdre lui ferait encore plus mal que de devoir le voir tous les jours en ce rappelant de ce moment là). Sur ce, je vous laisse reviewer en paix, en espérant avoir vos retours rapidement (j'adore lire vos commentaires, c'est toujours extrêmement touchant je trouve!)


End file.
